Kitchen Confidential
by IamFortunata
Summary: Set in New York 10 years after Kurt graduated from William McKinley High School. Blaine decided he wanted to christen their new kitchen. One-Shot smut.


**KITCHEN CONFIDENTIAL**

Blaine gripped Kurt's wrist and dragged him from the living area into the kitchen of their new house. Ever since Blaine blurted out his kitchen sex fantasy to Wes when he came to visit the couple in New York, he couldn't get it out of his mind anymore.

"Blaine, where the hell are we going?" Kurt hissed, trying to wrestle his arm from Blaine's grip. "Blaine," he tried to call his boyfriend's attention once again, but the younger man didn't respond as he was practically dragged through the dining room and into the kitchen. "Blaine!"

Blaine finally released his hold of Kurt's wrist and turned to the taller man, his eyes smoldering with lust and the promise of everything carnal that Kurt was too scared to even hope for. Kurt had to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine…we've only been in this new house, what? Four days? And you already want to defile the kitchen?!" Kurt blurted out as he backed away from his boyfriend, only to find the wall behind him.

"Oh, come on, Kurt…it's not like you don't want it. You always make me scream like a whore when we're doing it in _our_ kitchen when you're in the mood to top. What makes this place different? Except for the fact that I want to make _you _scream this time," Blaine countered, his voice low, husky, and downright fucking dangerous.

Before he knew it, Blaine was crowding into Kurt's space, pushing a thigh between his legs, causing him to let out a loud gasp. Kurt immediately clamped his mouth shut just as Blaine started attacking his collarbone.

"Fucking Christ, Blaine! Wes might not yet be asleep!" Kurt hissed as Blaine started pulling the his shirt off.

"Don't fucking care! Let him watch or get out of the house if he doesn't want to watch. Either way, I'm bending you over that counter and fucking you until your knees give out," Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt felt his cock twitch at both the tone of Blaine's voice and the sudden image of Wes walking in on them as they fuck like animals in the kitchen.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue on his nipple and he gasped louder. "Fuck, Blaine…"

"We're in the wrong place, baby. I want you bent over that counter." With that, Blaine pulled Kurt rather forcefully towards him and then practically threw him towards the kitchen counter. Kurt regained balance right before he hit the counter and turned to glare at Blaine. But the glare never materialized when he saw the predatory look on his boyfriend's face as he stalked over to where Kurt was standing.

"Turn around and put your hands on the counter, now," Blaine growled. The tone of the younger man's voice went straight to Kurt's cock, causing it to twitch and harden some more, if ever that was even possible considering how hard he already was. Kurt couldn't do anything but follow Blaine's command. He turned and placed his hands on the black marble countertop and stuck his ass out. He was now completely and utterly aroused and he couldn't wait to feel Blaine inside him.

Blaine's hands were immediately on Kurt's hips. Nimble fingers were roaming across his pale, exposed skin, making him shiver.

The button and zipper of his pants came undone in a split second and his hard, hard cock was being freed from its restricting confines. Blaine gave his cock a few quick, hard strokes before letting go. Kurt was starting to tremble with anticipation.

"Do you know how absolutely hot and fuckable you look right now?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. The older man shivered and turned his head to catch Blaine's lips on his. Blaine met him halfway in a passionate kiss that made Kurt moan into the younger man's mouth.

Kurt suddenly felt the loss of skin on skin contact, but immediately heard the sound of shifting fabric as Blaine – even without seeing the younger man do it – started stripping. His pants were then tugged off together with his black boxer briefs. He felt Blaine tap on his leg lightly, as if signaling him to step out of his pants. He did so, leaving him barefoot and completely naked in front of Blaine's smoldering gaze. He looked to his right and saw Blaine shift and kneel so that the younger boy was partially in front of him, eyeing his cock greedily.

Kurt sucked a breath in when he saw and felt the tip of Blaine's index finger on his tip, rubbing the slit lightly, reverently even; like his cock was the most amazing thing that Blaine has ever seen in his entire life. Kurt closed his eyes and gasped when he felt Blaine's tongue on him, lapping at his precome. Kurt tightened his grip on the edge of the black and let the sensations bring him that much closer to heaven.

Almost too suddenly, the warmth of Blaine's mouth left him and he almost protested. Almost because just a few seconds after, he felt Blaine squeezing and rubbing his butt cheeks. Kurt knew what was going to happen next and he braced himself.

"Oh, god…Blaine," Kurt moaned, voice low and husky.

"You're scent is so intoxicating, Kurt. So, so intoxicating," Blaine breathed against his skin. Before he knew it, his cheeks were being parted and a hot, wet velvet tongue was touching his puckered hole. Kurt tried to bite back a moan, but it slipped through his lips. He had no control over his reactions anymore. The older man was coming undone in the kitchen as Blaine's skillful tongue broke him down over and over again.

A long, loud moan left his mouth when Blaine breached the entrance of his hole and started licking his insides. He felt the thumbs of younger man's hands push into him slowly, opening him up some more, to give his tongue more access. Blaine now had his tongue buried deep inside of him. It moved over the entrance and all around his insides, making him squirm and pant and gasp and moan. He was writhing and pushing against Blaine's tongue and he couldn't help but think that he could feel the raven-haired man smirking against his skin.

He was already wet and fully ready down there, but Blaine was still not stopping. He kept fucking Kurt with his tongue, occasionally pulling out to flatten his tongue and lick the entrance until Kurt thought he was going to go cry. Or Blaine would make his tongue thin and pointed, using this weapon to stab teasingly into Kurt. Either technique he used, Kurt was now trembling and on the verge of begging.

"Ready, baby?"

"God…fuck…_yes_!" Kurt almost shouted. He felt Blaine stand beside him and line up. Kurt did not need any more prepping, liking it hot, tight and on this side of painful after being rimmed. And Blaine knew that.

The first push was overwhelming. Kurt leaned further away from the counter, his arms stretching out in front of him as he pushed back against Blaine to get _moremoremore contact_. Blaine wouldn't oblige. He was taking his sweet time penetrating Kurt.

The push was slow and torturous. He was mewling and whimpering at the combination of _painandpleasure_. Blaine kept a tight grip on his hips as he pushed in, and Kurt hoped that the grip would leave bruises he can jerk off to just at the mere sight of them. He keened at the thought and pushed further back violently, clenching his insides.

It was Blaine's turn to gasp when he unwittingly bottomed out at Kurt's sudden movement. The clench of the muscles around him – Kurt knew – caused the low growl that crept its way out of the younger's throat. Kurt smiled to himself and shifted his hips to make Blaine move.

The roll of Blaine's hips was languid and dirty at first, teasing and coaxing him to move his own to play. Kurt did so, countering Blaine's flow so that the pressure of the push felt deeper, harder. Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Blaine suddenly snapped his hips once and pure, unadulterated pleasure shot through his entire being. He screamed a little at the sensation.

As if taking his cue from there, Blaine's thrusts became harder and faster with each passing minute. Kurt was letting out a combination of whimpers and gasps and dirty moans and curses and an unintelligible string of letters and syllables that made no sense even to Kurt himself.

Without breaking his rhythm, Blaine pushed Kurt closer to the counter, taking his hands from the edge to the center. Blaine's chin found it's place on Kurt's shoulder as he continued thrusting into Kurt, hitting the his prostate at a better angle with every other push. The younger's lips were right by his ear.

"God, so, so, so hot like this. If I had my way, Kurt, I'd keep you tied up in our bed, naked day in and day out, with a dildo inside you so that you're always ready when I want to fuck you. Then I'd replace that dildo with a vibrator if I want to ride you. You like that, don't you, baby? You like it when I ride you…but would you like it better if there was a vibrator shoved up deep in your ass, touching your prostate –" Blaine gave his hips a sharp snap that caused Kurt's vision to go blurry with too much pleasure. "– each time I push down onto your cock?" Kurt moaned lasciviously and turned to catch Blaine's lips, but Blaine moved his head away until they were staring into each other's eyes, Blaine's hips never missing a beat.

"Tell me when you're coming…I want to see your come all over that black marble," he whispered as Blaine made his thrusts more violent. Kurt's mouth fell open as his eyes slipped close. Blaine took that opportunity to dip his tongue into Kurt's mouth and started fucking the older man's mouth with his tongue.

"I'm coming," Kurt whispered against Blaine's open mouth when he felt the stirring at the pit of his stomach reach a frenzy and he knew he was not just close but right there on the edge. He felt Blaine pull his body until their entire length is flush against each other. His hands left the countertop and found place on Blaine's arms that were wrapped tight around his waist, his hips jutted forward. It was an awkward angle, but Blaine still seemed to be able to push forcefully into him at this angle _and_ still managed to hit his prostate, although not as hard as he did earlier.

A warm, familiar hand wrapped itself around his shaft and started stroking fast and steady until he was coming. He cried out Blaine's name as he rode his orgasm, feeling his internal muscles clamp like a vise around Blaine. Overstimulation was making him purr and whimper as Blaine continued slamming into him violently. He was bent over the counter once again, his hands meeting the sticky come that spurted all over the black marble due to his mind-numbing orgasm. Blaine gave one last brutal thrust, his hand still stroking Kurt's now softening cock, and finally, with a shout, the younger man came violently inside him.

Kurt felt his knees give out from below him, and he remembered Blaine's earlier words. The post-orgasm haze combined with that thought made him giggle tiredly as Blaine helped him settle on the floor after he pulled out.

"I'll bring you to bed in a bit. Just give me a minute to grab our clothes and throw them down the laundry chute," Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt watched through half-lidded eyes as Blaine grabbed his shirt and used it to clean them both up before standing. He watched as the younger man looked at the countertop and grinned before glancing back at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt half whispered, half breathed.

"I was right. Black, polished marble looks so good with your come all over it," Blaine replied. He watched as Blaine fumbled around for his pants and drew out his iPhone. He just looked on as Blaine snapped a few pictures of the countertop before placing the phone to the side and wiping the marble down with Kurt's shirt this time. Kurt was too tired to complain. He closed his eyes as Blaine made his way to the far corner of the kitchen where the laundry chute was located and threw their clothes down it.

He didn't open his eyes when Blaine picked him up and fell asleep as they ascended the stairs.

The next morning, Wes stepped into the kitchen to find Blaine whistling a happy tune as he made waffles.

"Someone's in a good mood," Wes mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He smiled at Blaine who was sporting his face-splitting grin in response to Wes' statement. Blaine placed a plate piled with freshly cooked waffles in front of the chestnut-haired man.

As if on cue, Kurt entered the kitchen, walking like he was a bit uncomfortable or something. _Okay…that's not something I needed to see at the start of my day_, Wes thought. He watched as Kurt finished assaulting his eyes with his fist. Wes made a grab for the maple syrup that Blaine had placed on the kitchen counter as he continued to watch Kurt walk to the other side of the counter to give Blaine a quick kiss before moving to the coffeemaker.

Wes had his arms fully on top of the kitchen counter as he poured the syrup all over his waffles. He loved sweet stuff, and everyone knew that. So he slathered his food with syrup, accidentally spilling some on the marble.

"Ah, shit," he muttered, causing Kurt to turn to him. Wes wiped some of the spilled syrup from the countertop and sucked on his fingers. He looked up and caught the tail-end of the look that the couple gave each other before their eyes turned to him. Kurt's eyes were panicked and his face lost all its color while Blaine tried to hold in a giggle.

Wes looked quizzically at the couple before looking down at the finger he just finished sucking and licking clean. Blaine's words echoed in his mind and realization finally set in.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ!" Wes shouted, his face contorted in a horrified look. He closed his eyes and walked out of the kitchen, cursing a blue streak as Blaine finally erupted in laughter and Kurt blushed furiously beside him.


End file.
